carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:4kant,6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pintona page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 18:23, 7 October 2012 Welcome, hopefully you will stick around and help out around the wiki. HORTON11: • 20:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) IWO Games A little voting: http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:2013_IWO_Games#Pro. It would be nice if you voted, cause you sort of represent Inselöarna :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Block So now you can remove that rash blocking you gave me, now that you know who posted that message. HORTON11: • 20:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :I do however also know that you posted similar lies, so I'm afraid I can't remove that block. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I did not post anonymous messages, just a picture of Her Majesty with Mr. Ndengu. Now, if you're accusing Her Majesty's office or the Government of Brunant of lying when that is all your regime seems to do, we have a problem. HORTON11: • 20:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Let me remind you that I did notice that it was photoshopped :P And besides, I just saw that you'd been planning this :P Furthermore, you háve, be it indirectly, said that Ndengu is alive :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::And can you provide ANY evidence of Mr. Ndengu's death? No! And if you infere from my words that Ndengu is alive, that is your perspective. I only said that he was hosted at the palace by the Queen. HORTON11: • 20:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::And can you provide ANY evidence that the queen didn't host someone who pretended to be Ndengu? No! And assuming that the queen didn't host a dead mean, it is only reasonable for me to infer from your words that Ndengu would be alive :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well Mr. Ndengu himself did announce his intentions of meeting with The Queen, Her Majesty was photographed with Ndengu in the Royal Palace prior to a lunch. Now, if you do not find this sufficient evidence well you aren't seeing straight. And again you have dodged the question as to a certain individual's death and any proof your regime may have. HORTON11: • 20:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) 4kant, you really should unblock me and Horton. Telling the truth is hardly a reason to block someone :P Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:27, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :But you weren't telling the truth :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:28, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::This is getting ridiculous.... Horton and I really do not deserve to be blocked. Yes, we did speak out against/contradict your government, but everybody should be entitled to their own opinion, whether it is the same as the government's or not :P Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Fijoles, I just added a picture of Ndengu, never did I intend to contradict or go against the almighty word of his eminence-in-chief the General (and after all, ndengu could use a pic on his page). HORTON11: • 20:40, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry, about that! Their words, not mine- it would appear that the Tagogese government believe that uploading a nice photo is a ghastly crime Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:43, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Tagog has been a peaceful nation for the past 27 years. You are spreading lies for the sole reason of bringing that peace in danger. That certainly deserves punishment. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Erm, last time I checked torturing people didn't count as peaceful :P Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:48, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That's a temporary decision which has been made to help the Government win this conflict. Sometimes violence is necessary to protect the peace, how contradictory that may sound. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::And what about threatening foreign politicians? You think that's ok? HORTON11: • 20:58, November 12, 2013 (UTC) The only reason that Tagog is peaceful is because you unlawfully crush your opponents Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Again, my opponents try to put the peace in danger. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:54, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :How can a nation be at peace if such military actions are used to keep the populace under control? 77topaz (talk) 20:56, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, Tagog may not have been 100% peaceful, but I can tell you that it works fine as long as the people co-operate with the government, which fortunately most of the people do. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 21:00, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::What proof do you have that the people cooperate with the government? It is reasonable to believe that the majority of active wikinations wouldn't begin condemning Tagog for no reason. The Tagogese has spoken, and now the world is coming to their aid. HORTON11: • 21:10, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::The only reason that you are condemning Tagog is that some people around here like to complain :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::The only reason we are condemning Tagog is because you've pretty much pissed off ever signle wikination by lying about what you guys are really cooking up in Tagog. HORTON11: • 14:17, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Give an example (Ndengu doesn't count) of what I've been lying about :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well Ndengu's death is your biggest lie, so it must count. But if you want others, there's lying about the people's happiness, pretending they support the regime, lying that you have everything under control when clearly you do not. Need I go on? HORTON11: • 16:49, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, Ndengu's death doesn't count because the information on that is contradictory. As for the people supporting the regime, I can tell you that I haven't cheated with the results of the elections. And I believe I have never said anything about the happiness of the people, but I'll tell you that I think they probably wouldn't support you using military action against me as that'd only make things worse, nor would they be particularly happy with getting a new leader, and I think they don't mind me being the president either. And I believe that I haven't said anywhere that I have everything under control, in fact I can't deny that I don't have everything under control :P Now I would really like to know why you seem to think that this wiki has more right to decide on what's going on in Tagog than the Tagog wiki itself :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:36, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Well, Ndengu's death does count because only one side has proven evidence as to his being alive, and your state-supported story is just a story. You may not have directly tampered with elections, but bad things do happen for those who vote against you. Who ever said anything about military action on Tagog? That's just one of the many stories cooked up by dictators to keep the people in line. And if you think they don't mind you as president, why are a whole bunch of people working to prevent that? This wiki has no right, yes, but when your actions on Tagog has come as a result of this said or done on other wikis, it is our right to take action, especially when your regime has stated you'd engage in terrorist activity and work with terrorists themselves. HORTON11: • 17:50, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, the one who visited the queen is equally likely to be the fake Ndengu as the corpse that we have. Do I really have to remind you that you have threatened with military actions yourself? Hardly something that I'' have cooked up, I'd say. And those people working on preventing me from being the president aren't quite a majority of the people. So if you think they do mind me as president, why are an even bigger bunch of people ''not doing anything against me? Yes, you can certainly decide on the actions that Brunant takes, but I can't say I'm quite that sure about denying Ndengu's death. As for the terrorism, that is a misunderstanding due to the bad work that Google Translate does. Or did I say anything about that in any other language than Swahili? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::There is no fake Ndengu and he has no need for a double, seeing as your assassins can't even fire at the real one. I have not threatened military action. I have only repeated that some people in the past, mainly Wabba and MMunson were supportive of that. You, Oos and Semyon are the only ones actively supporting the regime, and there are over 10 users who are taking a stern stance on Tagog. And now don't tell me you have absolutely no idea about the terrorism plot. You wrote in Burenian, Chinese and even argued with me about the bomb on the museum and your involvement with BL. HORTON11: • 18:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, there is only one real Vincent Ndengu, so either the corpse or the living man (or both) is someone else :P Well, in that case, Brunant (to which I could refer by the pronoun "you" :P) has at least kind-of-threatened with military action :P I never said I know nothing about the terrorism, but I did never confirm that I have anything to do with BL either :P And I didn't write in Chinese, btw :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:38, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::The government of Brunant (or me) have never threated military action, those were the words of an individual and the government of Libertas. And don't try to pretend like you have nothing to do with BL, don't act as if you don't remember that chat. You may not have written in Chinese, but you buddy Lao Deng did and clearly mention putting a bomb in the NMA, which you did not object to. HORTON11: • 18:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I said kind-of-threatened, which also includes "mentioning" it :P I remember chatting but I do not remember confirming that I have anything to do with BL. In fact I didn't even know BL at that time. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Mentioning something is in no way a threat, so your reasons and reactions are totally unfounded. And how convenient of you to "forget" that you mentioned your support for and knew the existence of BL. HORTON11: • 21:57, November 13, 2013 (UTC)http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Pub#Worrying_news_from_Lovia ::::::::::::::::"Burnant might use miɬitary action against Tagog" is approximately what you've said about it, be it in slightly different words. Comes close enough to threatening IMO, especially when I'm upset. I do however clearly recall seeing the words "Barzona Libre" when I happened to see a Brunanter newspaper, and I do also clearly recall that that was after that chat. And do you have any proof that I knew of their existence? No. I never said anything about it either. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:48, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I never said that Brunant "might use military action". The closest I said was [ draw up an attack plan, JUST FOR FUN]. You'll see I made other comments about not actually wanting to risk military action. Strasland (MMunson) saud "Yeah but Strasland can also help, our army is small but irt's trained well" and Wabba said "If we nood to create a page IWO Civil War on Wikination, I will help with the "good" troops from Libertas and Brunant and Strasland and Lovia. Libertas has a strong army". Kepp in mind that I have so far been against an invasion, but it's not off the table just yet. And on the proof of BL, you did mention them by name in chat and Tagogese support for them back in April. So don't try to hide the fact that your regime supported a terrorist group. HORTON11: • 14:19, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Well, you may not have said anything about it, but it is clear that others háve done so. As for supporting BL, you are - probably inconsciously - convincing me that supporting them is the right thing to do for me :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Others have done so, I was never involved in planning attacks on Tagog and you criticizms of me for that were false. Now, on the BL matter, I am not really trying to convince you, as you have already given your support for them (so you yourself have in essence agreed it was the right thing). I will never actively convince you to support them, but if you want my off-the-record opinion, realistically a state like Tagog will need to acquire all support they can, especially from armed groups willing to support them. HORTON11: • 14:36, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sorry about those false criticisms. I know you weren't trying to convince me. And yes, I do support them, for the reason you just mentioned. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:42, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::So, they still gonna plant your bomb for you? HORTON11: • 14:48, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::If that's what BL and the Government of Tagog agree to do :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:52, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well you're lucky cause we won't be undertaking military action, just yet. HORTON11: • 15:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know Your contributions are valued but please refrain from spamming. HORTON11: • 17:14, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :So what's the vital distinction between spamming and adding content according to you? You know that there are several people who could want to harm Brunant, so given the recent conflicts it's not too unrealistic to have a bomb attack like this one. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:36, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::There are several people who could want to harm Tagog, but you'd just block the page and ban the users it they'd do anything against the regime. And anyways, a country like Chvarquia would realistically not have the capabilities to send bombs across half the world, not even Lovia does. HORTON11: • 17:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::There are planes and there are bombs. So it's just to fly 8000 km to Brunant and the drop the bomb there. And it's Chvarq'v'''ia, btw. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Most countries in the world do not have that capability. HORTON11: • 17:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::But still, the plane in question could've been one that would be flying from Chvarqvia to Brunant anyway, even without a planned terrorist attack. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Most countries in the world do not have that capability. HORTON11: • 18:00, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::You mean that most countries do not have the capability to have flights to Brunant? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:32, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Most countries do not have the capability to have military flights to Brunant. HORTON11: • 18:38, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe Chvarqvia does. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:48, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::The U.S. does, Russia does, the major superpowers would but Chvarqvia is highly unlikely. HORTON11: • 15:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::They do have a quite lucrative weapon/bomb industry though. They have planes, bombs and fuel to fly 8,000 km, so (at least theoretically) they should be able to fly to Brunant and drop a bomb there. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:45, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::So I'm guessing to fundthis mighty industry you've taken away money from elsewhere like the North Koreans and left their people to starve. HORTON11: • 15:39, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, the city of Tzéchþizír has been known for its weapon industry for a long time. To fund it we use taxes and of course also the profits of the industry itself. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Gessel You interested in working on the page of Gessel here? HORTON11: • 21:01, March 27, 2015 (UTC) No worries if it's not known when Gessel was founded. It's unlikely one could pinpoint that. The appearance of the first farm on the region wouldn't count, cause it was just a farm by then, and by the time a locality would've been formed the farmers might've had a de facto settlement/community going on. HORTON11: • 14:11, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Karast Please imrpove the Karast Page, or it could disappear from the wiki :o HORTON11: • 19:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk''']] 18:30, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I must say I admire your talent to ask such things when I'm offline :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:56, June 13, 2015 (UTC)